The goal of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership, scientific exchange and administrative support to scientists and staff of this program project. The organizational activities include weekly laboratory data meetings, monthly laboratory data meetings and journal clubs, monthly laboratory seminars, monthly program projects leaders' meetings and annual reviews with the external advisory board members. The administrative core disseminates information to investigators regarding lectures of visiting scientists and educational activities in the Department and in the Lombard/ Comprehesive Cancer Center (LCCC). The Administrative Core also supports a Biostatistical Program which assists members in clinical and basic research study design, data analysis, and database management. Administrative oversight includes assurance of compliance with regulatory agencies, as it pertains to the institutional review board, the clinical research committee of the LCCC as well as the various environmental and safety related agencies. The administrative core component maintains the appropriate records and prepares the necessary reports. With input from the external advisory board and the committee of project leaders, the PI makes decisions regarding research directions and appropriateness of research allocations. In summary, the administrative core allows for the smooth operation of the research program.